FNAF: The Missing Children
by SonicChaosEmerald
Summary: *WARNING! CONTAINS BLOOD, DEATH, AND MINOR COARSE LANGUAGE! READ AT YOUR OWN CAUTION!* With Freddy Fazbear's Pizza carrying on after the closing of FredBear's Fmaily Diner, one incident with five children leads to the downfall of the restaraunt chain...


11-year old dirty-blonde-haired Lance Glover pushed his way through the thick crowd of people, being cautious of where he was going. He had heard the rumors of that new pizzeria opening and he was wanting to get into that, even if he was disobeying his mother's rule and going on without her. He quickly made his way through the crowd, pushing past everyone taller than him to get inside the building of the pizzeria, awestruck by the sights that sprawled out before him. The cleanly swept tile floor with streamers crossed across the ceiling, large balloons attached to the tables, some detatched and floating around the large room.

Lance was so in awe with the entire are he didn't see himself walking straight into the life-size child statue in front of him. He looked at the statue, curious at the posture it was in, holding it's collection of balloons in one hand and the sign that read 'Balloons!' in the other hands. He was about to walk away before he heard a small childlike giggle, he turned back to see the statue staring right at him! Lance freaked out and ran off, leaving the balloon statue to look at him with curiosity. Lance didn't look back until he crashed into another boy his age, wearing a long-sleeve brown sweatshirt and brown shorts and a mess of brown hair on his head and freckles. Both kids were knocked to the ground.

"Oww..." The brown-haired kid said, rubbing his head in pain. "Hey, watch where you're goi- huh?" He started to say angrily, before noticing the dirty-blonde-haired kid, curled up into a ball, shivering. "Hey, dude, calm down. I'm not gonna kill you.."

"S-sorry," Lance stuttered, being helped up by the brown haired boy. "Th-this is my first time here.. are the balloon statues supposed to come alive?"

"Living statues?" The brown haired boy asked. "You mean the animatronics? Or... Oh! You must mean BB."

"BB?" Lance asked.

"Oh, it's just a nickname that the staff gives to the balloon vendor animatronic. Just ignore him, he won't cause trouble." The brown haired kid said. "So, this is your first time here? Well, welcome to the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

"Th-thanks..." Lance said. "I-I'm Lance... you are..?"

"Oh! How ignorant of me to not introduce myself!" The brown-haired boy said. "I'm Fredrick Robbins, son of the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and son of the CEO of Fazbear Corporate! But just call me Freddy."

"O...kay..." Lance said, before Freddy grabbed his arm. "W-wait, where are we going?"

"C'mon, you gotta see the rest of the group!" Freddy said, pulling the boy along. Little did the two know they were being watched by a pair of eyes...

* * *

"Aye, where's that kid?" A kid with spiky auburn hair said. He was the oldest of the other kids, at 12, wearing a red striped t-shirt with brown cargo shorts, with bandaging around his right hand and a medical patch over his right eye. "He should have been back here a few minutes ago!"

"Alex, c'mon now, calm down." Another boy, age 10, told the auburn. The boy had a mess of lavender hair that had been attempted to have been combed straight, but always had two bangs falling down in front of his face. He wore a collared white buttoned shirt with a lavender bowtie and lavender shorts with black suspenders. "Seriously, you need to be patient with him."

"It ain't my fault Freddy's struttin' around like he owns the stupid place!" Alex yelled. "Brian, can't you see that he's got an ego the size of a bloomin' battleship?!"

"Oh, come on Alex..." Brian said, rolling his eyes. "Look, Frederick may be stubborn, but he knows what he's doing."

"Hmph! Sometimes I wish!" Alex huffed. "Either way, where's the lass? Is she off getting more sweets or something?"

"Amy?" The lavender haired boy, Brian, asked. "Yeah, where is she?"

"Hey guys!" A young female voice said. The voice belonged to a 8-year old girl with shoulder length blonde hair, wearing a yellow blouse with an orange collar with a red string bow and a knee-long orange skirt. "You would not BELIEVE how easy it was to get these cupcakes!"

"Amy..." Brian facepalmed. "Where did you get those..."

"I got to help Chica make them!" Amy said, her eyes sparkling. "I'm still aspiring to be a great chef, so why not learn from the best?"

"Aye lass, ya can't be wandering around here without supervision!" Alex said. "What if you burned yeself on the oven? Cut yeself with a knife? Does food poisoning even phase ya?!"

"Jeez, Alex, chill!" Amy said, setting the platter of cupcakes on one of the tables. I may be the youngest of the group, but I know how to handle myself!"

"Yeah Alex, I think Amy knows how to be safe." Brian said. "Lay off the girl for a bit."

"So, did Freddy come back yet?" Amy asked.

"Which one? Bear or our friend?" Brian said. He was soon answered as Frederick had re-arrived to the group with Lance.

"Never mind then!" Amy said. "So, Freddy who's the new guy?"

"Hey guys!" Freddy said. "I'd like you to meet Lance! He's new here, so go easy on him a bit."

"Hi..." Lance shyly waved. Amy bounced up to him.

"Hi! I'm Amy Rodney!" She said. "But just call me Amy!"

"Brian Harmon. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Brian said.

"And I'm Alex. Alex Sullivan." Alex said. "So, what brings ya here to the new place?"

"I-I heard of this place opening up today and I wanted to check it out..." Lance said. "I kinda ran into Freddy on the way here.."

"Man, not one much for words, are ya?" Alex said. "Eh, whatever. So, Freddy, where are we going today?"

"Good thing you asked!" Freddy said. "You guys are getting some special access today!"

"Ooooh! Are we going to the security office today?!" Amy squealed, her eyes glimmering.

"Amy, please." Brian calmly remarked. "Even with him being the owner's son, I don't think he'd be allowed ALL the way back there."

"Well, it's not the office, but.." Freddy said, smiling. "It would normally be off limits..."

"A-are you sure that's a good idea?" Lance stuttered. "Wh-what if we get caught by staff?"

"Hey, relax." Freddy said. "The staff knows me. We'll be fine."

"Ok, when're we headed out?" Alex asked.

"Guyyyys!" Amy whined. "Don't you at least want a cupcake? I made them with Chica!"

"Well..." Freddy said. "Ah, what the heck. One can't hurt..."

* * *

The door to the Parts and Service room creaked open as the five Children wandered inside. Lance was trying to stay calm, but every part of his body was screaming for him to run as Freddy led them inside.

"Wh-where's this?" Lance hastily asked. "I really don't think we should be here..."

"Hey, dude, relax." Freddy said, reaching over and flipping a switch on the wall turning on the lights in the room, showing several old animatronics inside the room. "Well guys, welcome to Parts and Services..."

"So, this is where ya keep all the robots stored?" Alex said, walking over to the withered fox animatronic in the corner of the room. "Gotta say, they seen better days."

"No kidding.." Brian said, poking the withered rabbit animatronic. "Why'd they rip Bonnie's face off?"

"Dunno..." Amy said, looking over the withered chicken animatronic on the wall. "Good grief, Chica's terrifying..."

"Yeah, the old models were pretty bad..." Freddy said, trying to set the withered bear animatronic upright. "But that's not the cool thing I wanted to show you guys." Freddy then hit a switch behind the bear, and a unlock sound was heard in the room. "I've got a VERY special thing I want you guys to see." Freddy walked around and felt part of a wall that moved out slightly. "Guys, meet the spring animatronics!" He said, pulling out the wall on a hinge showing two withered animatronics, one of a golden bear one ear missing and a couple wires coming out of one eye socket, jaw slack open. The other was a withered yellow rabbit animatronic, missing part of it's left ear.

"W-wait..." Lance stuttered. "A-a-aren't these from that diner..."

"That we got the franchise rights to?" Freddy, completed, looking over his shoulder. "Yeah, you got that right."

"Wow..." Amy said, poking the side of the Golden Freddy suit. "Mom always told me about something like these but... I never thought I'd get to see these up-close!"

"How... how did your family get ahold of these?!" Brian asked, looking over the Spring Bonnie suit. "I thought these were all destroyed after they were declared unsafe..."

"My dad's currently working on converting these guys back to normal so the springlocks won't kill anyone." Freddy said, sitting down on top of the withered Freddy Fazbear's belly. "We're currently trying to get rid of our old ties with the FredBear Diner after the incident..."

"Ah, ya mean the murder, doncha?" Alex said, trying to find a way to detatch the withered Foxy's hook.

"W-w-wait, murder?" Lance stuttered, backing up in fear and tripping over Golden Freddy's leg. "Th-there was murder?"

"Well, kinda..." Freddy said. "It's something my dad told me about. Old FredBear became the butt of some kid and his friends' joke when they decided to shove his younger brother into the mouth of him. They didn't realize that the jawline was stronger than they thought and-"

"KA-RUNCH!" Alex said, grabbing, Golden Freddy's jaw and making a biting movement with it.

"Alex! Please!" Freddy said, looking at Lance's expression reading 'GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE'. "You're scaring him!"

"Ah, c'mon Freds, lighten up a bit, will ya?" Alex said, walking back over to Foxy. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

Freddy merely rolled his eyes. "Aaaanyways," Freddy continued. "The bite resulted in the kid's frontal lobe completely severed. People came to know that as the infamous 'Bite of '87' that hit the diner, and it only went down from there when that same child was murdered outside the restaurant. After that, they folded and merged into with us. We've held onto the suits ever since."

"Wh-what about the killer?" Lance asked, stuttering and shaking.

"No one knows." Freddy answered. "Some people say that he jumped the border to get away with it. Others say that he's still roaming around the parts today. We don't know."

"Didn't you say your dad made modifications to the toys or something to make them detect crime in here or something?" Brian asked.

"Oh yeah!" Freddy said, hopping off the withered bear. "C'mon, let's head back to the showroom! Hopefully we'll get to see them in action!"

"Oh! Is it that close to showtime?" Amy gasped, opening the door out. "C'mon, we'll miss it!" With that, the five children left Parts and Services, unaware about a set of eyes on them...

* * *

The show was just wrapping up as the Toy Fazbear trio just finished their number. A bunch of kids were cheering for joy as they wrapped up what they were doing, now returning to the normal activities of the pizzeria, Toy Bonnie leading a bunch of children to the arcade area, Toy Chica heading back over to the kitchen, and Toy Freddy starting up his stand-up comedy routine as the five children got to the dining area.

"Awwww! We missed it!" Amy whined, stamping her foot in anger. "I wanted to hear them sing!"

"Aye, relax yer bosom lass!" Alex said. "I'm sure they'll do it again in a few minutes!"

"Alex, please..." Brian said. He was about to continue before a shriek happened. The five looked over to see someone trying to steal a woman's purse. The man shoved the woman down and started running for the exit.

"Someone, help me!" The woman cried. "That man has my purse!"

As if on cue, metallic footsteps rang throughout the dining hall as Toy Bonnie came rushing from the arcade, black eyes with white pupils. With a robotic screech, the animatronic lunged at the criminal, tackling it to the ground.

Lance freaked out and hid behind the other children, shuddering in fear. The other three looked in awe while Freddy just smiled. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"How did ye do that?!" Alex said. "Did ya make them fueled by black magic or something?!"

"Nope." Freddy smiled. "The most advanced in technology of security. My dad doesn't want a repeat of what happened at the old diner so he spent quite a bit of change to get these guys fitted with new security readers to stop crime in the restaurant. We're trying to step up things a bit."

"Awesome!" Amy said, her eyes glowing. "This place has everything!"

"You got that right!" Freddy said. "This is how my father envisioned this place! This is FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA!"

The five kids rushed out to the arcade, unaware of the eyes watching them...

* * *

"Oh man, that was DELICIOUS!" Amy said, rubbing her stomach with content. "Chica always makes great pizza!"

"You can say that again lass!" Alex said, a small amount of crumbs on his face. "Deeeelicious!"

"So, what now?" Brian asked. "We've eaten, played on the arcade, we got to chat with Freddy and co., but... we don't have anything else to do."

"Maybe I didn't think it through a bit here..." Freddy said, rubbing the back of his head in embarassment. "Anyone wanna head for kid's cove?"

"NO" Alex replied bluntly. "I ain't going anywhere near that failure of a 'successor' to my model Foxy."

"Jeez Alex, calm down." Amy said. "Freddy was just trying to make a suggestion..."

"H-hey, Freddy?" Lance stuttered, pointing towards the hallway, clinging tightly to his Golden Freddy plushie. "I-is FredBear s-s-supposed to b-be walking a-a-around?"

Freddy looked over to see the Golden Freddy suit walking down the back hallway, before disappearing into the Parts and Service room.

"What the-HEY!" Freddy yelled, taking off down the hallway.

"Freddy! WAIT!" Amy yelled, and soon the other four took off into Parts and Services...

* * *

"Where'd he go?!" Freddy said as he burst into Parts and Services, the other children behind him. "Alright poser, show yourself!"

"Freddy..." Lance said, gripping tightly to his plushie. "I don't like this... we need to get out of here."

"Lance is right Freddy," Brian said. "We need to leave."

Before Freddy could even object to Brian, the door slammed shut, locking itself tight. A wave of fear swept over the five kids as they stood frozen in fear, trapped like rats in a cage. Even Freddy, who was the most confident of the five, started to waver in his confidence. "Sh-show yourself!"

A small chuckle was heard in the room before Brian felt a hand on his shoulder, before it sharply pulled him back, slamming him against the back wall. The breath left him as the sudden force dislocated his shoulder, he cried out in pain before being harshly smacked across the face. A bruise started to form on his left cheek and tears filled his eyes before he looked up and saw a figure above him, a kinfe in hand. "Who...are you?" He sobbed, before the figure plunged the knife into Brian's chest. Blood started to seep through his white shirt, dripping down his body before the light in his eyes died. His head slumped forward before his breath left him, leaving his lifeless body to fall sideways to the floor.

The other four panicked. Freddy stood frozen in fear as his friend was killed in front of him, Amy was gripping to Alex and sobbing madly, and Lance was shaking uncontrollably, gripping to his plushie like it was his last lifeline. The figure turned to them, showing the all too familiar lavender color of a Fazbear Security uniform...

"So..." The figure said. "Who's next?"

Alex yelled and tried darting for the door, Amy still holding onto him, but the figure grabbed the two and threw them to the ground, knocking Amy unconscious and giving Alex a concussion. Alex tried to stand up before receiving the blunt end of the knife smashed into his skull, causing his head to bleed before another smack from the knife cracked his skull, losing his life. Amy regained her consciousness and darted for the door, banging on it as hard as she could before moving out of the way of the figure, the knife slicing through her blouse and cutting her skin. Amy ran before tripping over an endoskeleton, cutting her legs on the sharp metal. The figure took another slash at her, destroying her blouse and lodging another gash into her skin, blood leaking out of her cuts. Topless, bloodied and broken, Amy was reduced to sobs as the security figure lodged the knife into her exposed stomach, leaking more blood and ended with her slumping over, dead.

Freddy at that point couldn't take it anymore and ran and hit the security guard. "Why are you doing this?!" He shouted, his throat raw from his tears. "Who are you?!"

The figure said nothing but grabbed Freddy by his sweatshirt collar, holding him up. "Shut the hell up, you damn kid." He said, slamming Freddy into the back wall. "You kids never now when to shut your damn mouths..."

"D-do you know who I am?!" Freddy said, the fear starting to take over his confidence. "You are messing with the SON of Fazbear Corporate!"

"I know..." The figure said, destroying Freddy's self-confidence before the blade of the knife slashed across his throat, killing the child before Freddy's body fell to the floor.

Lance was backed into the corner gripping tightly to his plush before the figure approached him, causing Lance to break into tears before the man smacked him across the face and drove the knife through his plushie and into him, leaving the knife lodged in his chest, killing him. The man merely laughed to himself as he unlocked the door and walked out, locking the door behind him and leaving the five bloodied bodies to rot...

* * *

It was a long time in silence as the five dead bodies sat in the room, dried blood caking their bodies. Their spirits however, stayed in the room, sitting in a circle in the center, still retaining their injuries and damages they had in their flesh.

"Guys... this is my fault..." Freddy said, feeling the sharp gash across his throat. "If I hadn't been so headstrong to rush into this, we wouldn't be dead now..."

"Aw, Freddy..." Amy said, hugging her troubled friend. "It isn't your fault... we followed you here, we have no one to blame but ourselves.."

"Aye, lass, do yourself a favor and cover yerself up, will ya?" Alex said. "How can ya be so comfortable being a bare-chest in front of us?"

"Hm? Well, you guys are my friends..." Amy said. "It doesn't really bother me. Besides, we're kinda dead..."

"Amy..." Brian said. "Alex has a point. You really can't just be walking around without something on your chest..."

Lance just sat there in silence, hanging his head in shame as tears flowed down his cheeks. "Th-this is my fault..."

"Oh, c'mon Lance, cheer up a bit..." Amy said, walking over and hugging the broken Lance. "It's not your fault..."

"It IS!" Lance bawled. "It's MY fault we're dead to begin with! If I never saw that FredBear poser, we wouldn't be dead!" Lance continued to cry to himself, running his eyes dry. "M-mom... I want my mom..."

The other four children gathered around him trying to comfort him, before another spirit figure appeared in the room at the door, another child wearing a white sweater and black pants and black hair. Two streaks came down from his eyes down to the bottom of his face. "So, he got you five too?"

Freddy turned his attention to the newcomer, immediately feeling threatened. "Alright, who do you think you are?" He said, standing between the other kid and his friends.

"My name is not important," The child said, crossing his arms. "What is important is what happened today. He killed you, didn't he?"

Freddy realized what he just said. "W-wait, you know?"

The other child nodded. "He killed me too... but I can help you..."

* * *

 **Okay, this was something different I wanted to try and I'm hoping that this came out well. With all the FNAF games out now, I thought I'd try to write about how this played out.**

 **The children designs belong to Pole-Bear on Tumblr, and the FNAF series belongs to Scott Cawthon. Please leave a review to tell me how this was!**


End file.
